


Sempre foi assim

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Omniscient Narrator, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Schweiden Adlers - Freeform, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Todos nós estamos assistindo o jogo deles, e todos nós esperamos tanto por isso, mas eles estão agindo como se fossem os únicos sob a face da Terra.Mas sempre foi assim, certo? Você sempre soube, não é?[KageHina]* Fanfic postada no site Spirit em Maio/2020 *** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal **
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 5





	Sempre foi assim

**Author's Note:**

> * Haikyuu não é meu e sim da Furudate, e Kagehina é a fanfic Slow Burn/SoulmateAU que a Furudate trabalhou por anos, APRECIEM *
> 
> Oieeee!!
> 
> Esta fic foi higienizada com álcool gel 70%, escrita com mãos lavadas por 20 segundos com sabonete líquido, por alguém usando máscara e luvas de látex, tornando-a segura para a leitura e livre de coronavírus! 😷
> 
> Ela também está livre de side-shipp inventado e angústia inexistente, devo dizer.
> 
> Essa fic foi escrita como resposta ao desafio da "Tag da Escrita" (pela 9ª vez), e quem me marcou foi a @Twecker, o tema que ela me deu foi "Seja com sol, seja com a lua" (Sim, isso é sobre Tequila Baby, link nas Notas Finais) e simplesmente uni o útil ao agradável, porque precisava escrever algo KageHina pra me libertar do que eu ando cheia de ver por aí 😠  
> Sou dessas que coloca tudo nas fics, pois é.
> 
> Há fortes spoilers do mangá e procurei fazer a narrativa de uma forma que eu nunca fiz antes, em segunda pessoa, mas também em primeira pessoa, e foi muito legal, devo dizer!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Agora você reconhece, não é?

O cheiro ardido de _salonpas_ , o som estridente dos tênis deslizando no piso e o diferencial estrondoso de uma torcida frenética de tudo o que eles construíram ao longo da vida, um copo de uma bebida que antigamente nós não tomaríamos, tudo é tão familiar e ao mesmo tempo tão novo, não é?

Eles finalmente estão aqui, e é tão bom assisti-los em quadra quanto era bom estar com eles em uma, foi maravilhoso ter acompanhado essa evolução, por mais que você não admita, certo?

Você amou observá-los, analisá-los, e destrinchar cada ação deles aqui, set a set, você está adorando reagir, eu sei que sim, você não pode me enganar, seus olhos afiados não podem ser desviados, mesmo que eu esteja aqui e, eventualmente, reclame sua atenção, você me atende, mas volta o olhar para eles.

Eu entendo isso, porque me sinto da mesma forma.

Cada saque de um deles vai direto para o outro, e cada ataque do outro vai direto para o primeiro... você está acompanhando isso, não está? Nós estamos vendo, o ginásio inteiro se encontra extasiado, e nós também, eu sei que você está, sua carranca não é de tédio, e sim de “Eu sabia, eu sempre soube”.

Assim como todos nós.

Eles se procuram em quadra, porque não puderam ter tempo suficiente sozinhos, em alguns momentos é como se só existissem os dois dentro das linhas, nem parece que uma rede os separa.

Sempre foi assim, certo?

Estávamos todos lá, mas era como se nem existíssemos, eu nem me sentia excluído, porque sempre foi um universo só deles, mas você não pensava assim naquele tempo, não é?

Você considerava uma relação irritante, passos não dados em estradas obviamente bem asfaltadas, mas na verdade não era assim, eles precisavam caminhar para longe um do outro, crescerem em suas personalidades “insuportáveis”, para que pudessem se encontrar no meio do caminho e enfrentarem-se em pé de igualdade.

Agora você reconhece, não é?

Para você um deles era mais fácil de compreender, direto, sem preâmbulos, às vezes calado demais, por outras muito exaustivamente apaixonado pelo que fazia, mas de alguma forma você se conectava com ele e aquela capacidade de dizer o que pensa sem filtro, ele cuidava de você o alimentando com montanhas de arroz depois dos jogos, mas você fingia que isso o aborrecia, quando na verdade a atenção o deixava sem jeito.

Você queria ter o orgulho dele, queria não ser tanto como a lua que só brilha no escuro.

O outro já era o seu oposto, ardente e efusivo, facilmente animado por qualquer coisa pequena, dando opiniões que não eram solicitadas, mas de alguma forma esse tipo de interação o fazia crescer, e você tinha nele um oponente perfeito para praticar e estudar, ele o admirava, e você fingia que isso era estressante, quando na verdade só fazia com que você crescesse, o deixava lisonjeado.

Você queria ter a determinação dele, queria ser mais como o sol levando calor por onde tocava.

Seja com o sol ou seja com a lua, você se superou e hoje carrega consigo um pouco dos dois. Eu sei disso, porque assisti a cada um dos momentos, seus e deles.

Eles estavam frente à frente na rede depois do jogo, mais uma vez eles se encaravam, sorrisos contidos e olhos plissados, e nós dois seguramos a respiração quando um deles esticou a mão para o outro, o aperto durou mais tempo que qualquer outro, alguns dos colegas de equipe sorriram, poucos realmente sabiam o que acontecia ali, e só nós tínhamos a certeza do significado daquele toque que eles não queriam findar.

Assisti-los até aqui foi como assistir um show de punk rock, muito frenético e muito rápido, muito intenso mesmo que tenha levado uma década, nós reagimos e interagimos, apoiamos e aqui estamos, esperamos tanto por isso, imagina eles.

Você concorda, certo?

— Yamaguchi, por que está sorrindo assim? — Você lançou aquele olhar atravessado, maçãs do rosto levemente coradas, o que não está relacionado àquela bebida que dei a você. — Pare, é assustador.

— Desculpe, Tsukki. — Eu ri novamente, mas meus olhos não ficam em você muito tempo, porque algo aconteceu na quadra e a torcida está gritando, Yacchan ao lado puxa meu braço e grita também, ela está prestes a chorar, eu ainda olho para você. — Então, finalmente hein?

Você faz aquele som de estalo na língua que eu acho muito apropriado, Hinata teria dito que é como um relógio, Kageyama teria dito que você está com algum problema, mas você não fez isso tantas vezes hoje, e agora eles nem poderiam dizer nada, nem mesmo se estivessem ao nosso lado, né?

Porque nesse momento, quando Hinata se pendurou no pescoço de Kageyama o puxando para seus lábios, eles estão agindo como se fossem os únicos sob a face da Terra, Kageyama enredou as duas mãos nos cabelos ruivos de Hinata e posso ouvir Tanaka-senpai e Suga-senpai gritando, olho de lado e vejo que Saeko-san e Akiteru-nissan estão assoviando, Yacchan se levanta e aplaude.

— Sim, finalmente. — Você resmunga, mas há um sorriso em seu rosto. — Estou feliz por eles.

Minha garganta aperta, e posso dizer que é porque Yacchan acaba de se jogar em nós dois, nos apertando em um abraço, e estou contente que o rubor em seu rosto é tão ardente quando o meu, porque realmente esperamos por isso por muito tempo.

— Qual deles pedirá o outro em casamento? — Yachi pergunta quando estamos nos dirigindo para a saída.

Você para de andar como se uma muralha tivesse surgido a sua frente, o rosto é comicamente desesperado.

— Meu deus, ainda temos o pedido! — Suas mãos correm para seus cabelos dourados. — Eu não preciso dessa imagem.

Eu o puxo pela mão e o abraço, Yacchan ri e o aperta também, temos um perfeito sanduíche com recheio de “Tsukki emburrado”.

— Não vamos nos preocupar com isso agora.

Mais tarde Hinata me enviaria uma mensagem dizendo que ele fez o pedido, e você não ficou surpreso.

Sempre foi assim.

**Author's Note:**

> Tequila Baby – Seja com Sol, seja com a Lua ~> https://youtu.be/k5eF74pOluE  
> Oieeee!!!
> 
> Amei escrever pensando que existe pessoas que observam Kagehina muito atentamente, pessoas dentro do enredo que amam e torcem por eles, e amei mais ainda usar o narrador e o interlocutor que eu mais aprecio no mundo... meu TsukkiYama é tudo pra mim 💘
> 
> MOMENTO DESABAFO:
> 
> Cansei de não gostar de KageHina por conta do que o fandom faz com eles, mas daí eu vejo o canon KageHina e fico: "Mds, eles são muito soulmate" depois dos eventos do arco atual do mangá pra mim fica cada vez mais claro a relação deles... mas parece que o fandom discorda kkkk me pergunto se tá todo mundo acompanhando a mesma dupla que eu e lendo o mesmo mangá que eu kkkkkkk!!
> 
> FIM DO DESABAFO!!!
> 
> Quem leu deixe um comentário, Kagehina é um OTP perfeito e merece menos angústia e mais amor 🖤🧡
> 
> Se cuidem, lavem as mãos e fiquem em casa lendo o mangá direitinho!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
